User blog:VicVague/Fanfiction Controversy and Complaining
If I did this in audio, I could get my point across and it would be less effort, but sadly, the Bloodborne Wiki just isn't ready for that high insight such as my vocal chords. I am going to name people because I'm not a passive aggressive and I will set this straight once and for all. The Nameless Lancer writes: "I don’t like pointing fingers." He says this after he points fingers. This means he is a passive aggressive which isn't a good look. Pirandolare writes: "I should read more fanfic on here. I'm probably missing something interesting" Are you missing something? Yes. Is it interesting? No. They are kindof a waste of time, lets be honest. I'm not saying that because I am salty about my stories sucking, but I don't finsih fanfictions with satisfaction in mind. CuteLunaMoon writes: "Errr......... Why don't we make a poll and vote? Like what they do on VS Battle wiki?" Is this the VS Battle wiki? No, this is the Bloodborne wiki, or at least I think it is, because all it is now is a bunch of edgy teens poking at eachother with blog posts. I won't do this because Lancer will spam the hell out of; Altair better win, so when he doesn't win, he gets salty at everybody. The Nameless Lancer writes: "your latest story is a direct rip off of my second story." No. No it is not, and you cannot factually prove it. Saying that it was a direct rip off is so infuriating because of how incohirent and annoyingly devoid of inteligence it is. Lancer isn't a dumb guy, but his comment was bafflingly stupid. CuteLunaMoon writes: "That would be fairer if we list the power of each fighter, their arsenal, their fighting style... etc" Are you telling me that we should talk about everything the fighter brings to the battle and their fighting skills/atributes? Remember how I already did that? Do you not recall the 2/3 of both Deadliest Warrior where thats all I did? I would usually ignore this because its unneeded anger, but if someone else reads this and is not paying any attention then they might assume its true. next. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Got a problem with him being powerful?" No, I DO have a problem with him being a unskillful sex machine who is only alive to fuck his wife because of the OP armor around his that he is 100% undeserving of. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Altair is the best swordsman in the world. He stands a chance. " Altair is like your action figure; you have to give him all kinds of powers and abilities when other warrior cut his manhood off. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Have you read Altair's stories? You'll see what he is capable of. " Yeah, I read what your rapist is capable of and it reminds me of bondage porn more than impressive fighting skills. His fight power is nothing special even romotely, but his armor is the only reason he stands a chance against the simplest opponents. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Zacky, I just think that you lack creativity." I had doubled down on this big time previously but he still couldn't help himself as he jumped at the chance to say something annoying. It's annoying because I said it a bunch, so he thinks he should remind me. The Nameless Lancer writes: "I didn't love this story. It's not bad, but it doesn't seem very original. It's almost entirely made up of war and violence." I seriously laughed out loud when i read that last sentence, then hysterically. He critisises me on war and death and violence when his Altair fanfictions are all about putting his penis inside a tight girl and disemboweling people for whatever reason. The hypocrisy here is enough to make a man sick, so I will be sure to keep it from Gascoigne. Dr-Eldritch5113 writes "Very nice for a first chapter! I like it so far." Oh yeah! Well.... fuck you! I didn't like your fanfics anyways! >:( CeriumEcstatic writes: "I think I'm also going to vow to stop being a cunt." This isn't related to fanfics at all. I just saw it and I thought of how much he didn't follow though with this. CuteLunaMoon writes "I think it's cool to use your real name^^" This isn't realted either. I just like it and I wanted you all to see it. I fucking love Luna. "He" (idk if its a dude or not) is such a teddy bear. ^^ The Nameless Lancer writes: "Yeah, whatever Luna." This is in response to Luna being nice and complimenting me on my horrible writing. Lancer gets salty. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Yeah. I mean, Zacky just stacked all of the odds against Altair, which is unfair." Are you just pissy because your ripoff of Bloodborne and Assassins Creed got fucked in the eye socket by a japanese dude. Lancer made his "Altair" sex machine have indestructible armor from head to toe (with minor weak points) so he could have an excuse for his never ending death and sex appeal. The salt is too much and too much is unhealthy. (No more Lancer stuff because I know he will be getting mad at me already.) (Since I cant talk about Lancer beating the dead horse, there is nothing to talk about) I almost called Lancer "Lance Armstrong" about a hundred times, I can't help it. See Lancer getting triggered below! You must buy me a coffee if you enter so get out your card. I dont take cash. ________________________________________ swipe here Category:Blog posts